Seven Days
by Lady Kirara
Summary: [COMPLETE] Two complete strangers meet under strained circumstances. Their chance meeting will seal their fates and the seven days they spend together will change them both forever. SK
1. Meetings Upon the Shore

**Prompt:** Child's Play - Rain, rain go away

**Word Count:** 300

**Posted:** 4.07.11

**Disclaimer:** The song **Seven Days** belongs to **Kenny Chesney**. Inspiration for this story came from there. Inu and Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I own nothing but the ideas and voices in my head. :3

**Meetings Upon the Shore**

Sesshoumaru scowled as he looked out the window of his parent's beach house. It was raining again which meant he couldn't go outside. Not that he particularly enjoyed the outdoors; he just preferred it to babysitting his brother. His eyes widened marginally when he saw a figure walking down to the shore. _What are they doing? Are they trying to get sick? _This called for investigating. Slipping quietly through the back door he trailed the person.

"What are you doing outside in the rain? Don't you know you will catch cold?" The person turned and jumped when they heard his voice and he was taken aback when he realized it was a human child. A _girl_. She didn't answer him instead she turned and watched the waves cascade across the bluff. He watched her eyes light up in awe each time the waves moved in and out.

_She must be ill. Or perhaps she is mute._ "Human. Where are your parents?"

Again she chose not to look at him but she answered solemnly, "Mama said the sea would help us wash away our tears. Since Papa's been gone she's been sad." He sniffed the air curiously when she spoke. _At least I understand._ "I've never seen the sea before. It's so big. You're getting wet, you'll get sick. You should go inside."

Sesshoumaru scoffed at the idea. "I am a youkai; we do not suffer from human illnesses. Foolish human, it is you who should return indoors."

"I think I'll stay just a little bit longer. Just so Mama can't see 'em." Raising an eyebrow in question it was only after he studied her childish face that he realized she had been shedding tears.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome." She held out her, hand which he ignored.

"Hn. Sesshoumaru."


	2. A Hopeful Tomorrow

**Prompt: Child's Play – Row your boat**

**Word Count: 400**

**Posted: 4.08.11**

**A Hopeful Tomorrow**

**Monday**

Sesshoumaru had slept uneasily. The human child, Kagome, confused him. He had stayed outside with her until her family had called her back into their home yesterday. They were silent and both just stood there, but when she left she gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her face. He was determined to see her smile truly, and that was why he was outside so early on a Monday morning; doing this for her.

"Sesshoumaru!" He heard her call to him from the distance. He didn't stop to look up, knowing she would come running shortly. "What's all this for?"

"Get in. I wish to show you something." Kagome didn't argue and quickly hopped in the small row boat. When she was securely in place he waded into the water pushing it out farther to sea and jumped in himself.

"Where are we going? I don't know if Mama will like it if I'm so far away."

"We have to pass the bluff. You are safe."

Content to watch as Sesshoumaru steered the boat around the small bluff her hands skimmed the surface of the water. The waves had long since quieted down and they drifted lazily in the open water.

"Look there. Do you see them?" His clawed finger pointed across the water on her left and she watched in fascination while a school of dolphins played in the distance. She clapped her hands joyously, facing him she smiled and he was happy to have been the one to put it on her face.

Kagome was in no hurry to go home and Sesshoumaru was content to stay there with her as long as she was happy. "Will you tell me about him?"

She leaned over the edge of the boat resting her head in her hands and stared at nothing. When she began to speak Sesshoumaru almost regretted asking. She told him everything she could remember and he could feel the sadness rolling off her in waves.

"Your mother is right you know. Your sadness will ease with the passing of time." She didn't speak. "We should be getting back." He turned the boat and picked up the oars to steer them back to shore.

"What's that over there?"

"The lighthouse; it has been there for centuries."

"Can you take me?"

"Not today. It is late. Tomorrow perhaps."

When they parted ways Kagome was hopeful for tomorrow.


	3. Moments of Wonder

**Prompt:** Child's Play - Duck duck goose

**Word Count:** 300

**Posted:** 4.11.11

**Moments of Wonder**

**Monday**

The third day she was waiting for him when he stepped onto the beach. She was wearing a yellow rain slicker and matching yellow boots with baby ducklings all over them. Her dark hair was done up in a small ponytail and she sang quietly to herself while she jumped from one rain filled sand puddle to the next.

"Kagome."

Upon hearing her name she jumped to attention. She ran over to him as best she could with her bulky gear. "Why are you wearing those?"

"Mama said it's gonna rain again. Are we gonna go see the lighthouse today." He nodded in affirmation and headed for the small bluff again.

"We need to cross here. This is the fastest way to get there." Kagome looked skeptical. "Come." Hand in hand the two made their ways across the rocks. When the lighthouse came into view Kagome forgot her fear and ran forward gleefully.

"Sesshoumaru look! Let's go inside."

He chuckled although she couldn't hear him. He was glad she seemed to be in better spirits than the first time he saw her. He could hear her loud footsteps thundering above him and swiftly caught up to her. When the two emerged from the top Kagome looked around in wonder. She had never seen anything from this high up before.

As the first droplets of rain fell from the sky Sesshoumaru scooped her up and stood on the edge of the lighthouse. Her laughter died on her lips and she questioned him. "I wish to show you how youkai travel," Was his simple response.

A cloud formed beneath his feet and they soared into the sky. Kagome, terrified of falling, closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Open your eyes Kagome." When she finally did, she gasped.


	4. A Day to Reminisce

**Prompt:** Child's Play – Baa baa black sheep

**Word Count:** 450

**Posted:** 4.12.11

**A Day to Reminisce**

**Tuesday**

"What should we do first Sesshoumaru?" Kagome grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the rides. "Let's ride the merry-go-round. Oh no," She pointed to the Ferris wheel. "Let's go over there."

They heard a loud chuckle behind them and looked to see Sesshoumaru's father carrying his younger brother in his arms. "You're quite a chipper little thing aren't you dear?"

Kagome nodded in agreement but didn't respond. "Well don't wander too far you two. Behave."

Sesshoumaru took her first to the go-karts and then to the Ferris wheel. He agreed to bring her to the tea cups after they rode the roller coaster. Kagome screamed throughout the entire ride but once they got off she wanted to go again. She said it was her favorite. They rode the pirate ship next and when they finally got into the teacups Sesshoumaru made sure they had the fastest spinning one. They decided to take a break after when Sesshoumaru almost got sick from dizziness.

"Are you hungry Kagome?" Then they shared a box of taffy. Kagome wanted pink and Sesshoumaru wanted blue so they got a box with several different mixtures. "Are you having fun? You seem sad still. We can go home if you wish."

"I'm having lots of fun. Papa used to bring me on these rides at home. I just miss him."

"Hn. Where do you want to go next?"

They didn't go on any other rides, instead choosing to walk around several of the game booths. When Sesshoumaru's father saw them return at the end of the day he was surprised to see his son holding hands with the girl. In his other Sesshoumaru carried a box of some kind and Kagome clutched a small stuffed animal to her chest. "What do you have their Kagome?"

"It's a baby sheep!"

"It is a lamb, Kagome."

"Right a lamb. Sesshoumaru won it for me from one of the games. Isn't he cute?" When she held it up for inspection the toddler in his arms reached forward to grab the toy. She withdrew it sharply before he could take it from her.

"Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru warned. "That does not belong to you."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and huffed but didn't argue with his brother. "Keh. I didn't want it anyway. Stupid toy."

The drive home was spent in silence. When the car stopped in front of Kagome's home she pecked Sesshoumaru on the cheek to thank him before scurrying out and up her walkway without looking back.

His father's eyes twinkled with mirth from the front seat. Sesshoumaru scoffed but couldn't stop the blush that spread across his cheeks. Or the smile that graced his lips when they drove away.


	5. Hidden Beauty

**Prompt:** Child's Play – Peek a boo

**Word Count:** 400

**Posted:** 4.13.11

**Hidden Beauty**

**Wednesday**

"Kagome. Wake up." Sesshoumaru poked his silver topped head through her window and called to the slumbering child. When she didn't respond he tried again. "Kagome." He tossed something at her, "Kagome."

"Hm?" She tossed in her bed and rolled over before deftly falling back to sleep. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes and began tapping his claws against the window. That got her attention. She jumped up and held her covers close, "Who's there?"

This time Sesshoumaru really did roll his eyes. "Kagome you silly girl, it's me, Sesshoumaru." Once her eyes adjusted to the darkness she hopped out of bed to meet her friend by the window.

"What are you doing out there? It isn't even sunrise yet."

"Precisely, hurry and change."

"But why? I have to tell Mama. I don't want her to worry about me."

"You will not be far. Trust me."

And she did. True to his word, he did not take her far after she met him by the window for the second time that morning. Sesshoumaru landed them softly atop her house on the beach.

"You took so long I thought we were going to miss it."

"Miss what?" She asked curiously.

"The sunrise," He responded as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

As the first rays of sunshine blossomed over the horizon the pastel orange light reflected off the ocean waves creating a serene atmosphere. There was no sound apart from the waves crashing against the shore. It was peaceful and Kagome didn't want it to ever stop.

"Sesshoumaru," She began timidly.

"Hn."

"Why are you always doing such nice things for me? All this week you've been so kind."

Sesshoumaru had asked himself the very same question numerous times already. And still he had yet to come up with a direct answer. He had no answer, except that he wanted to see her happy. He chose not to answer her.

Kagome decided not to push him. If he didn't want to answer her, that was his choice, but she wanted to do something to repay him for his kindness. "Thank you for bringing me out here. The sunrise is beautiful."

He gave her a curt nod. "You must always search for the beauty behind the suffering. Do not forget your father, and always look for reasons to smile."

Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru and then smiled.

**Reviews are appreciated :3**


	6. Innocent Intentions

**Prompt:** Child's Play – Pat a cake

**Word Count:** 400

**Posted:** 4.18.11

**Innocent Intentions**

**Thursday**

When Kagome's mother joined her in the kitchen she couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Kagome was wearing a cooking apron that had once belonged to her father, which was much too big for her. The girl, completely unaware of her spectators, hummed to herself while she attempted to cook something in the kitchen. By the looks of things, she was wearing more of her ingredients than she seemed to be cooking.

Mrs. Higurashi laughed when the demon child next to her began to sneeze. Kagome jumped and whirled to face her audience. Her face was adorned with flour and eggs streaked the front of the apron. The bowl in her hand slipped but Sesshoumaru's fast movement prevented it from shattering on the kitchen floor.

"Kagome, sweetheart, what on earth are you doing?"

"Chocolate cake!" She exclaimed as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Sesshoumaru you're here. Wanna help?"

Sesshoumaru sniffed the contents of the bowl. Deciding it was still salvageable he murmured, "I was not aware that you could cook."

"Mhm. Papa taught me. He said he loved making Mama Birthday cakes. I always got to lick the spoon too."

Small tears pricked her eyes as the woman left the children to their own devices. She would clean up the mess later, and allow the children to have their fun.

Sesshoumaru joined her as she explained the cake baking process to him with authority. "And you have to watch it too! You can't let it turn too brown or else it just tastes gross." She made a face and he couldn't help but smirk at her.

Once it was finished baking and cooling, nearly two hours later, Sesshoumaru's father had summoned him back to their house. He needed to help pack up their things. They would be return to their home in the city soon.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Kagome asked shyly.

"Yes. We will not be leaving until very late tomorrow."

"Good." She gave him a hug then, "I always feel happier when you're around Sesshoumaru."

"I've returned Father." He called. The older youkai raised an eyebrow as son came in carrying a cake. He knew Sesshoumaru hated sweets.

"What's this?"

"Kagome made it for me."

"I see. That girl has you wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his words but wondered. _So what if she did?_

_**AN: Reviews are appreciated. :3**  
><em>


	7. Up Above the World

Prompt: Child's Play - Twinkle twinkle little star

Word Count: 300

Posted: 5.06.11

Up Above the World

Friday

"I see a star!" Kagome exclaimed from her spot upon the sand. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and couldn't help the retort on his tongue.

"How very perceptive you are. The sky is full of them."

Kagome's laughter was stifled by her hand over her mouth. "No silly, see those ones up there," Her small finger pointed to a particular piece of the night sky. "They make up the shape of a star."

Sesshoumaru let out a huff. He was bored with this game but it was Kagome's idea. When she explained how she often tried to spot shapes out of the stars with her father he decided to indulge her. She prodded his side and asked him again if he spotted anything, and again he replied in the negative.

"It is getting late, and I must return to my family soon."

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Kagome ignored his statement and rolled onto her stomach to look at him. "Do you think we'll be able to visit each other after we go home?"

"Hn. It is possible."

"I sure hope so."

"You worry entirely too much for a child."

"Ha! You're just a kid too."

"True, but I am also youkai."

The two were brought from their musings when Sesshoumaru's father called for him. "We haven't got all night boy."

Kagome's smile faded and she hugged him goodbye. He returned her gesture and refused to let her go. "Take care Kagome. Remember what I've told you."

Her reply was lost to him when her face made contact with his chest. When the two released each other Kagome waved and watched until the taillights disappeared from her view. She made the trek back to her house alone. Falling onto her bed she slept, wondering when she would be able to see her Sesshoumaru again.

**AN: Although this is the last day, there is still more to the story. :) Read & review please. I hope you enjoy. **


	8. The Passing of Time

**Prompt:** Child's Play - Ring around the rosie

**Word Count:** 850

**Posted:** 5.17.11

**The Passing of Time**

**15 Years Later**

Sesshoumaru sat at his usual table in the back of the small café. Seated across from him was one of his co-workers, Miroku, a man he had known practically his entire adult life. The two worked together at a law firm downtown. Neither one said anything until the waitress brought over their order. She placed a cup of coffee in front of each and a pastry in front of Miroku.

"If you guys need anything else just give me a holler. The name is Sango." Miroku was absorbed in his morning newspaper and didn't pay her any mind, so Sesshoumaru gave her a nod. As she walked away she noticed the article he was reading, "It's such a pity really. Such a pretty girl, you'd think someone would notice if she just up and disappeared. Not that I blame her of course."

Sesshoumaru was going to ignore her chatter entirely until he noticed just whom she was referring to. He had been following her career since the beginning, and he'd recognize those striking blue eyes from anywhere. At 24, Kagome Higurashi was a well known fashion model for a prestigious magazine company in Kyoto.

"Miroku let me see that." He reached for the newspaper but Miroku kept it out of his reach. He finished reading and then placed the article in front of his colleague.

Sesshoumaru quickly scanned the page while Miroku chatted openly, "How does a girl with that much public attention just disappear in front of the face of the media like that?"

"What was it the waitress said? She didn't blame her. I wonder what she meant by that." The youkai asked to no one in particular.

The waitress had been hovering over the two and decided to share her two cents. "You know it's not published in the article, but apparently she recently had a death in the family. A senile grandparent, or something of the like. Then she just disappeared and no one's heard from her since."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but refused to acknowledge her again. "Miroku we're leaving."

Seeing his friends determined look he didn't ask twice but when the two left the café he paused. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We are taking the day off."

"Does this have something to do with the model?"

"Hn."

"Why so interested all of a sudden?" Miroku questioned, waggling an eyebrow.

"I knew her once," Was all he supplied.

Miroku let the subject drop until they passed outside the city limits. "I'd like to assume you know something?"

"Hn. I have a hunch."

"How can you be sure?"

It was a good question, one he had asked himself already. There was no guarantee she would be there. For all he knew she didn't even remember him. They hadn't spoken in over 15 years, and while that was nothing to someone like him, for her well… it was practically a lifetime.

They hadn't kept in touch at all but it wasn't as though he didn't wish to. He had been too busy, and after her career had taken off in the modeling industry he was sure she had been too busy to even give him a second thought.

Walking into his office one morning he passed by a newspaper stand and noticed her staring back at him. He bought it on impulse and hid it between two case files. After that, he paid careful attention to the media concerning her. There had been countless times early on in her career, where he had picked up a phone to call her, and hung it up before anyone could answer.

What would he say to her? Would she remember him? How would she react? So many questions he had asked himself. But as he drove up to the house that he hadn't seen in ages he realized one thing. He didn't care. None of that mattered.

He let himself out of the car, ignoring Miroku's protesting. How much she had changed since the last time he had seen her on these shores. She was taller now, no longer the short, out-of-sorts child she had once been. Her frame had filled out nicely, and she had curves in all the right places. Her dark hair flowed behind her in the wind, and though her back was to him, he knew when she turned around he'd be greeted by her sapphire gaze.

Sesshoumaru stood next to her without a greeting, and she didn't turn to look at him. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't."

"You never came back."

"I couldn't."

Kagome didn't ask him anything else after that. "It looks so much smaller since the last time I was here."

"You are no longer a child."

"No, no I'm not." She smiled wistfully. "I suppose this means we've come full circle."

"So it does."

She enfolded one of his hands in both of her small ones. "Why did you come back?"

"To be sure you would remember." Sesshoumaru gave her hand a small squeeze, to let her know she was not alone.

"I could never forget."


	9. Back to the Beginning

**Prompt:** Child's Play – Hey diddle diddle

**Word Count:** 400

**Posted:** 6.29.11

**Back to the Beginning**

"Shoo shoo! You two better get going before you miss your flight."

"Sango, Sango stop," Sango's maniacal laughter was her only response as the older woman tried to shoo her out of the house once more.

"This place will be fine! Jeez. You act like I've never house-sat before. I can promise you the house will be in top shape when you get home."

Unfortunately luck was not on her side, and a crash was heard from the kitchen area of the old beach house. Miroku bustled around a corner and slid into place behind an irate Sango. Hot on the young man's heel was Sesshoumaru, carrying a half broken china plate.

"Miroku," The youkai warned ominously. "I trust once we return this house will be in top condition." Sidestepping the dark haired woman he dropped the plate into Miroku's waiting hands. "Including this."

"Of course my old friend, rest assured your possessions are safe with me." Miroku rebuked playfully.

"I find that doubtful. Though I assume Sango can keep you in line." He smirked.

Miroku's face paled considerably, but Kagome was quick to come to her new friend's aid. "Come on Sess. Leave them be. You know everything will be fine when we get back."

Sesshoumaru conceded with her only to pick her up with one arm and fling her over his shoulder. "Shall we be going then?" He demanded.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru put me down." As she was carried out to the awaiting car Miroku and Sango stood in the doorway laughing. "Guys! Help! I'm being kidnapped!"

Sango yelled out above the engine, "Nice try Kagome! No one will believe that story a second time. You're not disappearing this time." The two waved until the car was out of sight before heading inside and closing the door behind them.

Sango took a minute to look around, not having had a chance to explore earlier. "Say Miroku. Have you ever been here before?"

"Just once, though I never did get to see the inside. Sesshoumaru was in a rush the last time we were here."

"Of course he was." She stopped in front of the kitchen fridge to examine the photos left behind. A child Kagome and Sesshoumaru stared back at her with smiles; a chocolate cake lay before them.

"So this is where it all started?"

Miroku joined her, chuckling. "Perhaps; But most certainly not where it shall end."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you have it. Almost a month later, but you finally get the finale. I do hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this. It's always a lot of fun, and I'm really happy with the way things turned out.<strong>

**As always please read, review & enjoy :3**


End file.
